Love, Lust, And Passion
by CertifiedFangirl15
Summary: Pardon me for this but my perverted side wont keep quiet about this. :D this is a story about a couple in heat. (?) ONESHOT. WARNING: RATED M. MATURE THEMES. BOY X BOY


**NOT YOUR AVERAGE M FIC! **

**WARNING! HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT! If you can guess the pair at the first part and ship it good for you! If not, I'm sorry :D this fic is another example of me writing on whims... It was on my mind so... XD Sorry if it's weird! (First ever smut) **

**Important Note at the end :3 **

**...**...

Birds gently sang their songs and the day was as calm as ever. It was sunny enough to mask the heated exchanges two lovebirds shared in a single room. The throes of passion can never be resisted..mostly.

"Ahh!"

A pitched moan filled the cream colored room. The pair clumsily made out, kissing while finding the bed. A few things were knocked over but they didn't care. The bed soon creaked as the pair positioned themselves. One was pushed to the bed and landed with a soft 'oof' while the other immediately straddled on top. Another round of tongue clashing ensued and soon they were lost in a mix of lust, love and passion. Again.

[**A/N: guess the pair xD it sounds vague but a bit of guessing is always fun ^^v) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Who knew a simple peck on the cheek could lead to this?

"Nghh"

Both partners broke away and they were panting. The one on top started undressing both of them, while the other was left to bask in the glory of admire such a wonderful body. They were almost completely naked, save for the one on the bottom as the shirt was on. The dominant one took initiative and started kissing downwards, leaving light love marks, making the other let out such erotic moans that spurred him on further. It was just like prey vs predator.

"Ahn... Hng.." The moans increased in volume as the predator enclosed his mouth on the prey's nipple, gently stimulating the other with skilled fingers.

" Damn, you're so beautiful.." The predator finally spoke, his voice husky.

His fingers took over his mouth and he started nipping the prey's earlobe. "Let me hear you moans, your cries, everything...give them all to me"

**[the big reveal!] **

"K-Kuda" Atro panted as his body was burning up with the desire of embracing his assassin.

"W-wait K-kudaa" he stated.

The said assassin broke away from his ministrations and gazed into pretty blue eyes that held confusion and doubt, but nevertheless clouded with desire.

"A-are you sure about this? I-I am a guy!" The wielder of Urias exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. So?"

"Isnt it weird?"

"Pfft.. Love is weird idiot." Kuda was on the brink of losing his self control, but he kept his composure since he was Atro's first. He continued to stimulate his uke and his fingers started dancing lower. The Hero of Light was about to say more, but he was silenced as his lips were claimed once again.

"Besides, you're hard already" Atro could feel the smirk on his lover's face. He blushed harder, and Kuda found him irresistable. Kuda palmed his erection and started stroking him, making Atro cry once more. He bit his lips, trying to restrain his moans. He had an expression that destroyed Kuda's self restraint almost instantly.

In one swift move, Atro found his legs being spread. The Master Assassin held up two fingers in front of him.

"Suck." He commanded, his tone dangerously low and thick.

Atro complied, taking the fingers in his mouth. He coated the fingers with saliva before Kuda pulled them out. Mr. Seme gently pushed one in his entrance, making Atro squirm.

"Just relax..I promise I'll be gentle."

Not too soon, three fingers were inside Atro. The uke grew used to it bit by bit, and now he was panting.

"M-more...Ahnn"

Kuda withdrew his fingers and aligned himself against Atro's entrance. He gently pushed in, his teeth clenching as he could feel the tightness inside. A wordless scream came from Urias's wielder, and his nails dug into Kuda's back. Once the onyx eyed male was fully sheathed inside, he stopped moving and gave time for Atro to adjust.

Atro felt the pain subside and he kissed Kuda, whispering that he could move. The assassin pulled out slowly, and thrusted back in. Both of them were overwhelmed by the pleasure and they soon fell into a steady rhythm. Atro moaned, giving Kuda encouragement.

"Ah! Ah! Ngh..hah.." Was all the light warrior could say.

Both of them were in ecstasy. The feeling of being together as one sent pleasant shivers down their spines. Kuda groaned with every thrust, and Atro shuddered in a lustful response.

"Hah...oh...t-there...ahnnnn" The blonde boy couldnt stop his moans anymore as pleasure clouded his vision and all he could do was to cling to the assassin. Kuda on the other hand, kept clenching his teeth as the feel of Atro around him dulled his senses and all he was focused on was the erotic face right before him and the tightness on his shaft. The slapping of skin echoed throughout the room, complemented by the moans and groans from the bed. Kuda angled his hips and he found Atro's sweet spot, leading to a quivering uke. He started thrusting with more force, leaving the blonde writhing, panting, begging and moaning for more. They changed their position and now, Atro was riding Kuda, and the latter was lying on the assassin thrusted, this time deeper and stronger thanks to their position. The two panted, but neither of them was thinking of stopping.

"Mnm! Ah!...Oh...I-it feels...good...ahn..." Atro threw his head back letting Kuda see the bright reddish love marks on his fair skin. His blonde hair all messy since the braid was undone, with some strands sticking on to the sweat on their heated bodies. Kuda felt pride in his artwork and sat up, and held Atro's hips in place while he took a pert nipple in his mouth, never stopping the rhythm that made Atro crazy. The moans intensified and the room was filled with the sweet sweet sounds of sex.

Drool started coming out of Atro's mouth, as he was too absorbed by the pleasure. Kuda adjusted so he could see his face, and he got even harder. Atro's half-lidded eyes were clouded by lust and it was the most erotic expression ever.

"Hah..Hah.." Kuda felt his release and started thrusting faster.

"W-wai-Ah!...I-Im gonna...Nghhhh" Atro exclaimed.

"Let it out,... Atro" Those words were as naughty, thick and oh so seductive. Dirty words plus Kuda's voice always had an effect on the God(dess). They both shared an erratic rhythm now, and their hold on each other was tighter.

With a few more thrusts, they came together. Kuda pulled out and came on Atro's abdomen, their cum mixing together. The assassin reached for the box of tissues and started cleaning their mess. Both of them were still panting, and they collapsed on the bed after they cleaned up and cuddled. Kuda wrapped himself around Atro, while the latter buried into his chest. The dark skinned male kissed his partner on the forehead, whispering sweet words before they drifted off to dreamland with satisfied faces.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

...

HAHA OMG MY PERVERTEDNESS CAME OUT! IM SO SORRY!

Byieeeeeee

As for the other story, A Hero's Sadness and an Assassin's Hesitation, its currently on hiatus because I dont know what to write next. Rest assured I am always thinking on how I can improve my writing and I'll share it immediately if I think of something good. :D


End file.
